senrankagurafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yumi/Galería
Imágenes Yumi SV.png|En Shinobi Versus Yumi EV.jpg|En Estival Versus P yumi.jpg|New Wave Yumi PBS.png|Peach Beach Splash Charapop yumi-awakening.png|Modo Rey de Hielo (Peach Beach Splash) SenranKagura-1-2-914x1024.jpg|Ilustración especial de Marvelous Entertainment por el "Big Boobs Hyper-Election" Yumi BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Artwork.png|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle 95425d80.jpg|Yumi y sus amigas SKSV Cast.jpg Equipo Gessen.jpg|Yumi y su equipo. SK lideres.jpg|Yumi junto a Asuka, Homura y Miyabi. C6uGvAwVsAATmCR.jpg|Imagen promocional de Yumi (Shinovi Versus) SKEV JP Official Wallpaper.jpg|Las Líderes en Estival Versus Yumi poster.jpg|Imagen promocional de Yumi (Estival Versus) C9Oac0eWAAA1oZ2.jpg EV game screenshot.jpg 14(Mikagura).jpg|Yumi, Ryobi y Ryona contra las Hermanas Mikagura C EiMPqVYAA66dn.jpg C6kmlbsU8AAJ5u2.jpg SenranKagura-5-1024x595.jpg|Yumi, Yomi y Hikage como ganadoras del "Big Boobs Hyper-Election" New Link Wedding Edition.jpg|Shinobi Master New Link Evento:Wedding Road (Camino a la Boda/ o Camino de la Novia Yumi PeachBall Neko.jpg|Neko Yumi en Peach Ball Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash NA Version.jpg Nii-sama-senran-kagura-shinovi-master-tokyo-youma-hen-07-720phevc10bit84add8d2 001 26195.png 48997508_120737918967273_6035863814769999872_n.jpg|Asuka y Yumi (Shinobi Master Tokyo Youma Hen) CEqyXqIWMAEpFmi.jpg|Yumi x Murakumo Yumi x Ryobi.jpg|Yumi x Ryobi. 335446.jpg|Yumi x Ryobi (Shinovi Versus) Katsuragi x yumi.jpg|Yumi x Katsuragi Yumi-c98abbc3ebfdbdd35531518b77bf34e9.jpg C-0uvNnUAAA lyP.jpg C ItXlRUIAAUNuU.jpg PBS Sunshine Edition.jpg|Sunshine Edition Ie09kilems021.jpg Fubuki and Yumi of the Moon.png|Fubuki y Yumi Fubuki and Yumi Close-up.jpg Yumi.jpg Yumi 20.jpg 10418290 326467007511096 4032695376340501611 n.jpg Splash fight with yumi by fu reiji-da30qz5.jpg Yumi25.jpg C3vrIKuXUAA8qUp.jpg C3vtrfMXAAAPLxM.jpg|¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yumi! Yumi NW Art 2.png Yumi-245.jpg Yumi NW Art 4.jpg C7xbi IWkAAsWNd.jpg|Yumi x Shiki C7dYoaVVMAEiH0t.jpg|Yumi Pop Idol C--M IxUwAAQk h.jpg|Yumi x Homura Yumi NW Art 1.jpg C kRECcXsAEW 1R.jpg C8191myUwAAGzHf.jpg Senranfp11.jpg DA2lxvmVwAAFQHy.jpg Yumi special.jpg Yumi-DFq kzhV0AAKZlt.jpg Yumi-DFwHp--UAAIt1Xn.jpg Christmas 2017 3.jpg Yumi 30.jpg Yumi 23.jpg Yumi 100.jpg Yumi 58.jpg Yumi 69.jpg|Felicidades Yumi Asuka-Homura-Yumi-y-Miyabi.jpg Yumi Special Winter.jpg Yumi 97.jpg Yumi 121.jpg Yumi 108.jpg Yumi 123.jpg Yumi 120.jpg C8Tf3zDUIAEyKid.jpg|Yumi Diosa Dorada Yumi 130.jpg 51826503 338119220151594 7228971608032375377 n.jpg|Spring Girls 1.jpg|Colaboración con "Samurai Kingdom for War" 2.jpg|Colaboración con "Samurai Kingdom for War" (Tarjeta conmemorativa) 3.jpg|Colaboración con "Samurai Kingdom for War" (sprite) 004ySKW.jpg|Samurai Kingdom for War D15055-64-273297-15.jpg|Colaboración con Venus 11Vivid d15055-51-454917-9.jpg|Colaboracion Venus 11 Vivid cinderella-3.jpg cinderella-1.jpg cinderella-6.jpg cinderella-5.jpg cinderella-9.jpg cinderella-7.jpg CcCVipWUAAAOOyv.jpg Ibuki, Bashou, Yumi and Leo Surprise.jpg Royals Yumi and Leo.jpg Sailor Scouts-dbtvsp8.jpg D4msR81WkAAe1fc.jpeg SenranKagura-2ndSeason-Episode7-Omake-2-600x325.gif SenranKagura-2ndSeason-Episode7-Omake-5-600x325.gif SenranKagura-2ndSeason-Episode7-33.jpg|Yumi en su forma reina de hielo SenranKagura-2ndSeason-Episode7-43.jpg|Yumi al conocer a Fubuki Jpk7hd088mr21.jpg vgk8gb1r4ps21.jpg v13wqb7nwlu21.jpg nnlo755nuyx21.jpg y57aptgxtq031.jpg x1ufzahc3ou21.jpg aio33rq8o1131.jpg ggzj9xo9hox21.jpg s80p3iay5o131.jpg|Yumi y Kagura C5xCkjNVUAAJ-cL.jpeg 55rnid9rc0831.jpg akj5hivtu0431.jpg r2x1jvcb2l431.png tlwinui1zu631.jpg st4lkpjkp4731.jpg osaj7mlhwh631.png 6bcosvp5ef631.jpg s12cm5zxc5631.jpg|Honey's Kitchen 3vng27fjdz931.jpg 7jdooxbebb631.jpg|Yumi y Ryoubi 584 2018030920245343.jpg 584 2018072985059166.jpg 584 201804035274951.jpg Senran kagura bon appetit full course by gattotomdoa5lrmods dap4gmk-fullview.jpg 584 2018072985057500.jpg 584 2018040352745771.jpg 584_2018072985101511.jpg senran_kagura_thoughts_for_the_future_by_fu_reiji_db927rp-pre.jpg js5czcfxuge31.jpg 827d4905d7c8901fc2f178cec1c22a22.jpg Lacy neko yumi by lordcamelot2018 dd9kexe-pre.jpg Senran-Kagura.jpg 14440622 707379052753221 3598649838625302734 n.jpg 12970998 631132840377843 1778663909945211965 o.jpg Hibari s test of courage by fu reiji dbva358-pre.jpg 14324677 703048786519581 6548905284927585156 o.jpg 14991942 738007583023701 1959987014309050145 n.png.jpg After a Battle.jpg|Yumi conoce a Ryobi y Ryona Team gessen arrives by fu reiji dbqavgz-pre.jpg Let s enjoy our days by fu reiji dbs7svk-pre.jpg Gessen squad by fu reiji dbild52-pre.jpg Fu reiji tribute team gessen to battle by ecchicollection dc0jjmv-pre.jpg EIaL_SVXkAYaLvl.jpeg EIaiKmBXkAAjnsI.png 6pjkdkd4tp241.jpg The Grand Rubber Duck.png Asuka x Yumi Kandagawa Jet Girls.jpg|Kandagawa Jet Girls z746adqwiw741.jpg xv57b15yll941.png Yumi Swimsuit Estival Versus OVA.jpg|Yumi en el OVA EA4jj6kWsAAT2P8.jpeg DpMKJoBXUAAd2I7.jpeg EQHGRokX0AU8D3Q.jpeg Senran Kagura Estival Versus Estival-Versus-Screenshot 2.jpg 516So52Rq3L._AC_SY400_.jpg Shinobi Master Senran Kagura 181f1f2571bbf82bca0854c8be3d2242.jpg Yumi - New Link 01.jpg Yumi - New Link 03.jpg Yumi - New Link 02.jpg Yumi - New Link 04.jpg Yumi - New Link 05.jpg Yumi - New Link 08.jpg Yumi Christmas Special.jpg|Yumi en Navidad. 0077wxp3gy1g4gyymwiozj316f0u0u17.jpg Yumi - New Link 06.jpg Yumi - New Link 07.jpg Yumi - New Link 09.jpg Yumi - New Link 10.jpg Yumi - New Link 25.jpg Yumi - New Link 11.jpg Yumi - New Link 12.jpg Yumi - New Link 13.jpg Yumi - New Link 14.jpg Yumi - New Link 15.jpg Yumi - New Link 16.jpg Yumi - New Link 17.jpg Yumi - New Link 18.jpg Yumi - New Link 19.jpg Yumi - Misa Aoi.jpg|Yumi como Misa Aoi Shinobi Refle Yumi Shinobi Refle.jpg Yumi Shinobi Refle_1.jpg Yumi Shinobi Refle_2.jpg Peach Ball Peach Ball Neko Yumi.png Peach Ball Yumi Avatar.jpg Neko Yumi Mascota.png Yumi Peach Ball Ending.jpg Peach Ball Yumi x Murasaki.jpg Peach Ball Thank you for playing.jpg|¡Gracias por jugar! 16578fb44a64c329e.jpg 16578fb3f6f4c329e.jpg Bocetos Yumi-diseño.jpg|Diseño de Yumi (Shinovi Versus) Yumi Boceto 1.png Yumi Bocetos 1.jpg Yumi Bocetos 2.jpg|Diseño inicial de Yumi Hyou-ou Yumi.png|Boceto de Yumi (en modo Rey de Hielo) Yumi Boceto especial.jpg|Boceto especial de Yumi (Peach Beach Splash) Yumi New Link - Bocetos.jpg Yumi Boceto Especial.jpg Yumi Bocetos New Link.jpg Yumi y Mirai Navideñas Boceto.jpg Yumi Hyō-ō NL Boceto2.jpg Yumi Hyō-ō NL Boceto1.jpg Categoría:Yumi Categoría:Galería